What If
by asr135
Summary: Rae goes to Leeds to get Finn back, its set right after Rae finds out he's gone (so none of that Liam nonsense)
1. Chapter 1

Rae didn't know what she was doing, but she needed to see him, she had to go talk to Finn, right now. Every second that past, she felt her chances getting smaller and smaller. That's why she now found herself in bushes throwing rocks at Archie's window, he was the only person at the moment she trusted to help her.

"Archie" Rae hissed, not like it was going to help. She continued for another minute until she finally saw a light turn on in his room. Archie's face appeared in the window, seeing Rae standing down below.

He quickly opened his window "Rae?" he questioned, "what are you doing here" he turned to look at his clock "its nearly two in the morning" he stressed

"I need your help," she pled.

Archie could tell something was up "Okay give me a minute" he replied.

"Wait" Rae called "get your keys, we have to for a little drive," she added. Archie looked down at her confused, but nodded, at her request.

He put on a pair of trousers, grabbing his jacket and headed down stairs making sure not to wake his parents. Rae met him at his front door.

"So" Archie said swinging his jacket on "what are we doing?"

"Leeds" Rae said nodding her head, confirming her idea with herself as well.

"Rae" he looked at her tired "why don't we wait till the morning" he tried to argue, but by the look on her face it wasn't going to work. He knew something like this would happen when Finn came to him last night, telling him he was going to leave without telling anybody.

"No," Rae quickly replied without doubt "I got the address from his dad, I know it's crazy, but if I don't do this, I'll always wonder what if," she said sounding troubled.

Archie studied her face, he couldn't stop her, he doesn't want to stop her he just wished she wasn't asking for his help at bloody two in the morning. "It's not crazy" he said "Its probably the least crazy thing a you could do" he smiled at her, causing Rae jump with excitement and hug him, "you're lucky I route for you two" He laughed she pulled away from him, and they headed to his dads car.

Rae smiled, "Thanks, Arch" she said beaming as they pulled out of his driveway.

They've been driving now for over an hour, and Raes nerves where begging to settle in.

"Distract me" Rae demanded, "How are things going with your mystery man" she asked raising her eyebrow. Archie wouldn't tell her who it was, because the guy wasn't ready to come out, so Rae didn't push. But it didn't mean she couldn't hear all the juicy details

"I don't know" he sighed

Rae looked at him confused "I thought things where going well?" she asked

"They were, but sadly It turns out he's kind of a tool" he said "Actually he's more then a tool, he's a hole box of tools" he laughed quickly looking at Rae before turning back to watch the road "he's a tool box."

Rae joined him and began to laugh "Oh, I'm sorry Arch" she said stopping herself

"It's alright" he conformed. "he wasn't that interesting anyhow"

The sat in silence for a moment, Rae glanced at the clock, then leaning over to check his speed "Archie, I want to get there before the second coming of jesus, so do you mind speeding up a bit" she teased him.

"Sorry, Rae" he said unapologetic "But do you realize what would happen if something happened to this car, my parents don't even like me driving to collage, the aren't going to be to keen, when they found out I drove to Leeds in the middle of the night" he said with a chuckle.

"Oh, grow a pair" Rae laughed "I wouldn't be to worried about, there's like a 90% chance Finns just going to tell me to fuck off" she said self deprecating "we could be back home before sun rise" she smiled slightly.

Archie looked at her then back at the road "There zero chance he's going to tell you to fuck off," he scoffed.

"You don't know that" she argued.

"Rae, Finns my best mate, so I would know if he's head over heals, crazy for a girl, and well ever since you popped up in his life, he's been, you know, complete" he emphasized to her.

"Complete" Rae laughed, "I think you've been watching to may romcoms" she smiled at him

"Yah, Its cheesy" he laughed "but its true" he said with seriousness.

"Well" Rae hesitated "Archie my boy, lets hope you're right" she prayed he was.

They drove for and other hour needing to stop for gas once. There wasn't anything good on the radio this time at night, well morning, most of the time Rae spent rehearsing what she would say to Finn, and Archie giving her advise. Silence struck Rae when they drove past the 'Welcome to Leeds' sign, they didn't say a word for the 15 min it took to reach the Finn's place he was renting.

They pulled in to the drive way, confirming it was his place by his car parked outside. "This is it" Archie said turning of the engine "you ready?" he asked pulling her away from her trance.

"Nope" Rae said as she turned her head to look at him.

"Rae, it's going to work out, just go" he said nodding his head to the door.

"Archie" she said in a panic "I didn't think this though, it's bloody four in the morning," she said shaking her head "lets just go back" she begged.

He looked at her "You are going to walk up and knock on that door, he's going to answer, and you two are going talk, and you two are going to makeup" he encouraged, "You've got this," he stressed giving her a smile. His words calmed her down slightly.

She leaned over giving him a peck on the check,"Thanks for this" she smiled "You really are a great friend"

Archie smiled back "Go" he prompted, "go get your man, I'll just sit here, if anything goes wrong" he said giving her a reassuring look that he won't be needed.

Rae took a deep breath as she stepped out of the car and headed slowly to the door. She looked back at Archie siting in the car giving her an encouraging look, gesturing her to knock. She took another breath and began to knock, her nerves began to get the best of her as she began to knock quicker and louder. She peered through the glass, and saw Finn making his way to the door in just his pants. Rae had to calm herself down, it was not time for her lady bits to get excited. She braced herself as he swung open the door.

Finn was groggy he had no clue who would be at his door four in the morning, he hasn't even been here a day. Once he opened the door, it took him a moment to process it, but the sight of her quickly woke him up.

"Rae" he said with a gasp.

"Hi'ya" she replied, shrugging her shoulder, seeing him caused her to forget everything she had planed to say.


	2. Chapter 2

Finn stared at her in shock, he wasn't completely sure if he was dreaming or not. As the cool air from outside hit him, he remembered that he was just in his boxers, and tried to cover himself up with his arms "What are you doing here?" he questioned, catching his breath, trying to sound unruffled.

"Can I come in?" she asked looking down at her feet, avoiding his intense stare.

"Of Course" he said stepping out of the way to welcome her in. As she walked by him her hand slightly brushed his, and that's how he knew he wasn't dreaming, the touch of her hand, and the smell of her hair, sent wave of excitement though his veins, he kept himself composed because he's had the practice. Finn watched she studied his new place, which was mostly empty except for an old couch, which was there when he got here, and a few boxes scattered about.

"What are you doing here?" He examined her lowered face, as she began to tense up.

She quickly looked up, "You didn't say goodbye," she stated bluntly, as her eyes met his. It wasn't exactly what she had planed to say.

"I know," Finn answered shamefully, looking down at the ground, unable to look her in her eye.

"Why?" She asked hurt.

Finn looked up again to see the sadness written on her face. He thought about it for a moment "I couldn't" he mumbled "because, it would've been to hard" he said carefully watching her reaction.

"After everything" Rae shook her head "how could you just do that?" she asked bitterly, demanding an answer.

Finn glared at her "How could I do that?" he mocked with frustration "Rae you hurt me so bad, the night you ended things," he paused to chose his words carefully "You broke me." Rae's stood there; her eyes becoming apologetic as he continued "I couldn't be rejected again, so I just made it easier for the both of us, and left" he watched her eyes started to well up.

Rae took a deep breath "Finn," she began to start the monolog she had prepared. She looked down with her eyes closed trying to remember it "I went to find you and you where gone." She cried "I didn't-"

"Why did you go looking for me" he cut her off bluntly.

Rae glanced back up, fixated on him "Why do you think?" she whispered.

Finn threw his hands in the air "I have no clue, that's the problem, I never have a clue with you, because you don't let me in" he shouted, "Do you have any idea how frustrating that is" he realized his eyes where starting to well up as well

"That's not true" Rae defended herself, but she knew what he said was true. She didn't know how to let herself to be venerable, so she built a wall to keep her feelings safe, to keep her from getting hurt.

"Oh really-"he began to challenge her, but Rae cut him off.

"I loved you," she quickly blurted causing him to freeze, she took a couple steps closer to him "I've loved, you since the moment you stood up for me, I love everything about you, that's why I went to see you, and that's why I'm hear now" she finished.

Finn began to feel tears fall down his face, Finns not one to cry, he's only ever cried three times that he can remember. He couldn't understand what it was this girl has done to him, she was frustrating, infuriating most times, but there was just something about her couldn't get enough of, he watched her for a moment, as Rae waited for him to say something.

Before he knew what he was doing he pulled her into him, crashing their lips together. Rae was caught off guard, but as his lips pressed hard against hers, for a brief moment her legs collapse, Finn steady her by holding her tighter, and the fact he was half naked, caused her to moan. Embarrassed, Rae pulled away, and stared at him, she didn't say anything.

Finn smiled; cupping her face with his hands "I love you" he gazed into her eyes, his lips curled in to a smile before lunging back into her lips. Both had forgotten the effect they had on one another, they were each others drug, and they both craved for more.

Finn began to pull off her jacket, and then her shirt, as he pulled her to the bedroom, not parting for longer then a second, Finn continued to discard the rest of Rae's clothing, till she they were now both in just their undergarments.

Feel his hands on her bare back, did she only just realized light was still on. She didn't want to ruin the moment by asking him to turn it off, but she couldn't stop look up at in hoping that if she stared at it long enough it would turn off. Which didn't.

Finn began to feel her tense up, so he slowly pulled away, and followed her stare up to the light. "Rae," he said pulling her eyes down with his voice "You're beautiful you believe that" he said as his eyes trailed down her body admiring every inch of her.

Rae body stiffed at his words, she waited for 'but' as she, tried to cover her self up with her arms.

He smiled, as he pulled her arms away from her stomach, stepping wrapping them around his body for her "I am the luckiest man in the world" he concluded, as he pulled her to the bed…

It was everything both had thought it would be; everything was perfect. They couldn't stop smiling, as they lay silent in each other's arms, Rae head buried in his neck, stroking his chest, as he stroked her back.

"Finn" she asked shyly.

"Yah" he said laid back with his eyes closed, trying to soak up everything in this moment.

She wasn't to sure how to ask this with out sounding like a complete neurotic basket case, but she needed to make sure "You're coming back, right, with me to Lincolnshire" she felt so stupid, but his silence caused her to panic, propping her self up to look at him.

Finn opened his eyes and looked up at her "haven't I already made that clear?" he said raising his eyebrow, and pulling her back to him

"Good" Rae smiled, feeling relieved

"That would've been one awkward farewell" he laughed biting his lip, she went to hit his chest, but Finn stopped her quickly rolling on top of her pinning her down, as he began to tickle her.

"Finn!" Rae screamed, both laughing.

They were interrupted by a knock at the front door, Finn dropped his body on her in disappointment "who the fuck knocks on a door 8 o'clock in the morning" he yelled rolling off her, and then the stepped of the bed, and he began searching for a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Rae began to burst into laughter.

"What?" Finn asked as he pulled a shirt over his head.

"Archie" she laughed trying to catch her breath, she wasn't she why she found it so funny, she was just giddy "he's been in his car all night, and I completely forgot, oh I feel bad now" She said as her laugh began to trickle down, unable to wipe the smile off her face.

"Oh" Finn laughed; as he pulled on a pair of pants "why don't we just ignore him" he said biting his lips with a cheeky smile on his face.

"No, that's a sin, his been out there for hours" she laughed

"Fine" he said lean down to kiss her "look through, one of my bags for some clean close you can slip on, then come out, yah?" he said before walking out of thee room backward to watch her as he left.

When he left the room Rae rolled over burying her face in his pillow, to muffle her scream of joy.


End file.
